For the Dancing and The Dreaming
by W0lv35-0f-L16h7
Summary: A series of mainly unrelated Hiccstrid drabbles and one-shots, mainly during RTTE. Requests always welcome. [NEW CHAPTER] Always Part II. Set right after Season 5 of RTTE. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Dagur return from Vanaheim, and Astrid has some news for him… And everyone on Dragon's Edge.
1. Always (Part I)

**Hi, everybody! So, this is a series of little Hiccstrid drabbles and one-shots that I made in my spare time, because I am a sucker for them, and I couldn't think of a better title. Forgive me if my writing is a little sucky, I am only thirteen, and a beginner, but my sister who is also on fanfiction, more on my profile, is really good at it and loved to help me. Please check out her stories as well, she when she first published it, I swear, she just about started crying she was so happy. Anyways, suggestions are always welcome, and please R &R.**

 **Summary: Set right after Season 5 of RTTE. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Dagur return from Vanaheim, and Astrid has some news for him… And everyone on Dragon's Edge.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Word Count: 650**

 **~WA3**

* * *

After Snotlout had left, Astrid and Hiccup were left alone in each other's presence for about a minute more. Then Astrid lifted her head from Hiccup's shoulder and looked her betrothed in the eyes. "Uh, Hiccup? Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Hiccup looked slightly confused, but he complied. "Sure. Right this way." He held out his hand in the direction of his hut.

Hiccup opened the door, and Astrid smiled and walked in, arms crossed around her torso as if she was cold. She sat down on one of Hiccup's chairs, arms still in place. Hiccup noticed her quiet and knew that something was out of the ordinary. "Hey, Astrid, is everything alright?"

"Yes. No. I—Ugh! I don't know."

"Astrid, what's wrong?"

She looked at him in the face. "Okay. What I'm about to tell you, no matter how absurd or unlikely it may sound is completely true because o would never joke about anything like this especially with—"

She was cut off by Hiccup gently grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Astrid! It's okay! What's the matter?"

She looked at him again. She took in a deep breath, let it out slowly and spoke softly. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Despite of her small voice, Hiccup felt like he just hit a brick wall. "What?"

Astrid looked down. "Your right. I shouldn't have told you. It was a bad time—"

"W—What? No, it—Pregnant." He said again after soothing her slightly. Then he smiled lightly. Then he began laughing. He smiled brightly, then stood up and lifted Astrid from her seating position and her feet, and spun her in the air. The movements were sudden and quick, emitting a surprised squeak from Astrid. But in the end, she too ended up smiling. "So, you're not mad?"

"What? No! Why would I be mad? This is fantastic news!"

"Astrid chuckled meekly, still kind of nervous. "It's just…The circumstances. I didn't know, if this was a good, time, or if you had other things on your mid, or yeah."

Hiccup nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, I get you. But this is amazing news! You and me. We're going to be parents, Astrid. We…We have to tell everybody—"

"No! No, Hiccup. Not…Not yet," Astrid cut him off. "Just…Until we can't keep it a secret anymore."

Hiccup paused before answering, not taking his eyes off her. "Oh, yeah. Of course, but, this is _huge_ , Astrid!"

"So I'm told." Astrid muttered to herself. "Listen, don't tell anyone, especially not your dad, _yet_. The minute he knows, everyone, and I mean _everyone_ will know. Now, I will tell Heather, first of all because she's my best friend, and second she is the only dang person around here who knows how to keep their mouth shut." Before Hiccup could protest, Astrid put a finger to his lips and continued. "Fishlegs, when put under pressure, will tell just about anyone anything. If Snotlout senses anything going on, I don't think the 'My name is Fishlegs, I live on the Island of Berk, I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them,' tactic will work."  
At that, both Hiccup and Astrid laughed. Hiccup ultimately stopped and looked her straight in the eye. Her crystal blue eyes were always bright, but not always happy…

But he noticed that her eyes at this point were bright…More than normal and filled with love and happiness.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She simultaneously wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled down on her saying, "I love you Astrid. And don't you forget it."

She shook her head slightly and smiled. "I'm not planning on it anytime soon." Then both she and he pulled each other close, sharing a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. Then Astrid spoke. "I love you too, Hiccup."

* * *

 **So! Part 1 of….3 I think. There may be some conversation material between Hiccstrid, AstridxHeather, at least. I don't really want to go through the entirety of Hiccstrid revealing the news to the gang, but, you know. I might. Tell me what you think. There will be at least 2 parts, tho. Feel free to give me any suggestions for one-shots or drabbles, rules are on my profile. Thanks again for all the support from my other story, Shackles and Chains. Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes and stuff like that, I looked over it pretty good.**

 **~WA3**


	2. Always (Part II)

**Hello again, peeps! Thank you for all the favs and follows and thank you Guest, Guest (#2), hiccstridhumour, sdkop21, crocodilesmile55, and BLaiZeRSToRM for reviewing!**

 **BLaiZeRSToRM** **: Yep! That's the plan! I have always wanted Stoick to meet his grandchildren, and this kind of goes along with one of my theories. ^U^ I AM OFFICIALLY EVIL!**

 **Guest:** **Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **sdkop21:** **I feel the same way! And they will, but it won't go into detail.**

 **hiccstridhumour:** **I don't mean to sound mean or contradicting in a bad way to your review, they are officially 19 by the time of season 5, where this takes place. And since they are betrothed, (I did some research on the subject, just for the heck of it) they technically are allowed to be intimate and have sex. But this is kind of going to be Astrid's fault, because she forgot to take her "birth control," (they had formulas to prevent getting pregnant) and here we go. So since that is the case, I'm just going to leave it there. But I really appreciated your review! Thanks for the kind encouragement!**

 **crocidilesmile55:** **After reading your review, I debated it for a little bit…I'm going to leave that there. ***NO SPOILERS HERE!*****

 **Guest (#2):** **Well, I am a huge fan of Astrid! Whump, and I have some whump in the process! That was very convenient for your sake. ***RINGS BELL*** Astrid! Whump! Coming right up! Check out my profile for more details!**

 **Thanks again for the reviews!**

 **This will probably be the last time I publicly reply to reviews, unless you are a guest, then I will always reply publicly** **.**

 **Title: Always (Part II)**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Word Count:**

 ***This chapter is going to seem kind of slow, and it really isn't all that relevant, I just wanted to write it.**

 **Now, on with parenting troubles!**

 **~WA3**

* * *

The next morning, Heather was packing up to go to Vanehiem to see her father's resting place when she heard a knock at her door. For some reason, she expected it to be Snotlout. She sighed. "What do you want?"

"It's me, Heather."

Heather immediately perked up. "Oh! Come on in, Astrid!"

Astrid meekly opened the door and walked in. she sat cross legged next to her friend. It was then Heather noticed something was…off. "Hey, are you okay? What's going on?"

Astrid looked at her friend, and thought to herself, _why are you still so nervous? Snap out of it, Astrid!_ She sighed. "I don't want to shove anything onto you, so just prepare yourself for something big. Very big."

Heather laughed. "I already know that you and Hiccup are betrothed."

Astrid chucked and shook her head. "I know, and, it's not that," Astrid breathed in and out very deeply. "I'm pregnant."

Heather's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up! Astrid!" She squealed happily and gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Astrid merely laughed gently and hugged her friend back. Heather pulled away and looked at her friend. "Astrid, this…This is big. A biiiiggggggg responsibility. For both of you. I mean, the hunters are still out there, so what are you going to do?"

Astrid chuckled again. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"You're halfway across the bridge!" Heather laughed.

They both laughed. "Well, in that case, I will ride until I can't, and battle against the Hunters, and…Yeah."

"How far are you in?"

"Ehh…about a month."

"Well, in that case, you are going to have about only a month to ride and fight…Do you want me to stay behind?"

"What? No! Heather, no. You go. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Hiccup will be pretty over protective over me," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Right now that is the last thing I need."

"I feel like you need that the most." Heather smiled.

Astrid gave her a smug look. "Oh, I bet you do."

Heather laughed at her saucy tone. "Oh, Astrid I am really happy for you!" she pulled her friend in for a hug. "Remember, if you need anything, I'm always here for you."

Astrid smiled at her friend. "I know. You just go and have fun. I'll keep you updated."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid eventually told the riders, Tuffnut was utterly confused, Ruffnut claimed to have known the whole time that they had been, "knocking it up over there," Fishlegs was ecstatic, but also kind of worried for the same reason as Heather, and Snotlout thought that this had been a joke. But as he found where the truth lies (after about 3 weeks), he would not let Hiccup down about the fact that he had slept with Astrid, nagging him every spare moment he had.

Snotlout knew better than to do the same to Astrid. He wanted to survive long enough to at least see the baby.

Hiccup told Stoick via terror mail after he told the riders. In Stoick's reply, it was stern and proper, but you could tell that he was overjoyed that he would become a grandfather.

Astrid had told her parents, who were happy for her and Hiccup, though not as excited, as if they were expecting it. Astrid's father, her mother said, spoke loudly, saying "Well, it's about time!"

Astrid was about 4 or 5 months in when she and Hiccup were sitting in his hut, Hiccup finishing up the Dragon Eye II. This was the first time in a long time they got to spend some real quality time together. Astrid was looking at Toothless' tailfins on the wall, and some of the sketches on Hiccup's desk. They were some modifications of his saddle, another smaller seat attached to it. She felt her baby gently kick. She rested a palm on her stomach, and said, "Hiccup, you do realize how this is going to affect our lives, right? This is a big responsibility for both of us. And with the war?"

Hiccup turned to Astrid. "Yeah, I've really been thinking about that lately." Astrid was looking very concerned, and he stood up next to her. "Hey, we'll figure something out. We always do."

Astrid smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we do." And they pulled each other close for a hug.

Hiccup kissed her on the top of the head. "You know, we haven't really been thinking about names for our baby."

Astrid looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess we are going to have to name it, right?" she said nonchalantly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yes, we do."

Astrid chuckled and looked up at Hiccup, smiling cheekily before giving him a quick kiss to the lips. Hiccup returned to his work as Astrid stood behind him, and they continued in their conversation.

Like a family should be.

* * *

 **Part 2! I'm so glad that's out of the way. This took me forever to write, first with me losing my notebook filled with the basic outlines for this (I am lost without my notebooks on me), then me getting banned of doing anything non-school related until after 3:00, me having to share a room so I can't stay up all night, and so many other things that I completely forgot.**

 **Sorry if this ending is a little…bad, but I am not very good at them, and I just wanted this chapter to end for Thor's sake.**

 **So, thanks again for reading, and be sure to check out my profile, and give me some ideas for other little one-shots. Rules are on my profile.**

 **~WA3**


End file.
